


Changed decision

by 4gardiean



Series: Arandur Denethor [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Pippin wonders why Denethor changed his decision





	Changed decision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 13 (B10).   
> Prompt covered: Denethor and Pippin

Pippin walks up to Denethor once the siege of Gondor is broken. He wonders why Denethor changed his decision. In fact, he has been wondering about if ever since the decisions were made. First, Denethor wanted to stay with his son. Later, he called for servants to take Faramir to the healers, something which Pippin believed should have been done earlier, and took command of the defense of Minas Tirith. Such a change in his decisions has to have a reason. Of that Pippin is certain. 

“My lord, might I ask you something?”

Pippin hopes that Denethor will not mind that he asks the question. He would really like to receive an answer. 

“Of course, master halfling. With what can I help you?” 

“I was wondering, my lord. Why did you change your decisions?” 

“I changed my decision for I remembered something which made me alter my decision.”

Pippin nods for he is happy that Denethor understood what he was asking about. Without the need for him to explain what he meant. Stil, he does not understand why Denethor changed his decision. Remembering something does not tell him anything. It could be anything he remembered. It does not answer the question he asked. 

“I remembered the advice that was given to me. That is what made me alter my previous decisions, master halfling.”

“Advice is always good, my lord.”

Pippin is happy with the answer he just got. He also knows that Denethor must have seen noticed his confusion for him to explain more to him. All in all, now he knows why Denethor changed his decisions. Whatever the advice was, it was good advice. 


End file.
